doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Agostina Longo
) |nacionalidad = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = Noviembre de 2008 ( ) |familiares = |pais = Argentina México |estado = Activa |instagram = agoslongo_ }}Agostina Longo es una locutora y actriz de doblaje nacida en Buenos Aires, Argentina. UTS-MaryJaneWatson.png|Mary Jane Watson / Mujer Araña en Ultimate Spider-Man. LeslieRunaways.png|Leslie en Runaways. Fumi-Chan.png|Katie Forester en Yo-Kai Watch. 054540635.png|Summer Landsdown Yellow Power Ranger en Power Rangers R.P.M.. BJT-DannaPor.png|Dana Por en Bajoterra. Lucyjovenyokaiwatch.PNG|Lucy "Lucy Loo" Adams en Yo-Kai Watch: La película. 02102457715.png|Mary MargaretBlanchard /Blanca Nieves en Once Upon a Time 010240563.png|Jodie Holmes (Ellen Page) en Beyond: Two Souls. 45645312221.png|Enid en The Walking Dead. 2124501546.png|Dra. Maggie Lin en Saving Hope. 1075144712.png|Amy en The Walking Dead. SP3-MaryJane.png|Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 3 (Redoblaje de 2017) Character_large_332X363_s2_hayley.jpg|Hayley en The Troop. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-13h50m40s229.png|Dimah Tchakova en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Viola-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-64.7.jpg|Viola en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido. S2E33 Milly speaking with Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png|Milly Sparkles en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Planta.png|Planta en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. Pamela Hamster.png|Pamela Hamster en Pecezuelos. Debbie Kang.png|Debbie Kang en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. Aventuras_MH_Frankie.png|Frankie Stein, la voz oficial en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Aventuras_MH_Thorna.png|Thorna Thornwillow, la voz oficial en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. SCR4KirbyReed.png|Kirby en Scream 4. Youkai watch-3329664.jpg|Inquielifante en Yo-Kai Watch. Idolwaunyanyanoken_cover_generic.png|NextHarMEOWny en Yo-Kai Watch thumb|right|232px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Summer Landsdown (Ranger Serie Amarilla) thumb|right|232px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Katie Forester thumb|right|232px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Mary MargaretBlanchard thumb|right|232 px thumb|right|232 px thumb|right|232 px thumb|right|232px|Entrevista a Agostina Longo y Pato Lago en canal de Alejandro Graue thumb|232px|Por Eduardo454. Doblaje Su primer papel para un doblaje fue Power Rangers, a fines de octubre de 2008 y su primer papel fijo: Power Rangers R.P.M., en 2009 donde doblo a Summer. Filmografía Documentales *Big Easy Express - Voces adicionales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas Series de TV Gage Golightly *The Troop - Haley Steele ' *True Jackson - ' Vanessa Otros *Runaways - Leslie Dean (Annie Wersching) (2017-) *Contraparte - Helen (2017-) *El Alcalde - Valentina Barella (Lea Michele) (2017-2018) *Backstage - Bianca Blackwell (Julia Tomasone) (2016 - ) *Blunt Talk - Shelly (Mary Holland) (2015-2016) versión Fox *Outsiders - Haylie Grimes (Francie Swift) (2016-2017) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Lucrezia di Médici (Valentina Bellé) *Timeless - Amy Preston (Bailey Noble) (2016-) *Black Mirror ** Lacie (Bryce Dallas Howard) Temp. 3 Episodio #1 (2016) ** Melissa (Hannah Steele) Temp. 3 Episodio #3 (2016) *Kevin puede esperar - Donna Gable (Erinn Hayes) (2016 -) *Marseille - Barbara (Carolina Jurczak) (2016) *Masters of Sex - Dra. Christine Wesh (Maggie Grace) (2015) *El juego de tronos - Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) temporada 5 *La tienda roja - Dinah (Rebecca Ferguson) (2014) *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Ima (Carolina Guerra) argentina *Mi gato endemoniado - Carre (2011) *Supah Ninjas - Amanda McKay (Gracie Dzienny) (2011) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Andy McNally (Missy Peregrym) argentina *Jessie - Angela (Jennifer Veal) *Power Rangers R.P.M. - Summer Landsdown (Rose McIver) *Saving Hope - Dra. Maggie Lin (Julia Taylor Ross) *The Killing - Sterling Fitch (Kacey Rohl) / Janelle Stevens (Leanne Lapp) / Voces adicionales *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Dimah Tchakova (Kat de Lieva) * Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Shannon Kelly (Louisa Connolly-Burnham) *Pan Am - Amanda Mason (Ashley Greene) *No Ordinary Family - Daphne (Kay Panabaker) *Once Upon a Time - Mary Margaret Blanchard / Blanca Nieves / Sirena (Ginnifer Goodwin) *Castaway - Saskia (Tara Bilston) *My almost famous family - Toyah (Naomi Battrick) *The Hour - Ruth Elms (Vanessa Kirby) *XIII: La serie - Betty Barnowsky (Roxane Mesquida) *The Client List - Travis Parks (Tyler Champagne) / Katie Parks (Cassidy Guetersloh) *The Walking Dead - Amy (Emma Bell) *Lost Girl - Nadia (Athena Karkanis) *The Unusuals - Dtve. Casey Shraeger (Amber Tamblyn) *Código 9: Cámara oculta - Danielle Stewart *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Genene Jones / Sirvienta / Voces adicionales *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Amiga de Sarah *Woke Up Dead - Cassie (Krysten Ritter) *True Jackson - Vivian (Victoria Justice) / Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Mandy (Suzanne Quast) *Dr. Oz Show - Suzanne (2009) *Niní - Niní (Florencia Bertotti) *Cada cosa en su lugar - Skylar Lenox (2003) *Boss - Personajes varios *1000 maneras de morir - Personajes varios *Electric City - Makaela *Las hadas locas - Jo, el hada rosa *Necessary Roughness - Sheera Kane (Kate Miner) / Cindy /Voces adicionales *Madre e hija - Mesera (Nathalie Armstrong) *Adolescentes rebeldes - Whitney / Voces diversas *Made in Jersey - Bonnie Garretti (Erin Cummings) (2012) *Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures - Voces adicionales *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces adicionales (2001) *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales (2011) *Drop Dead Diva (temp. 3) - Voces adiciones *Charlie's Angels (2011) - Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos - Voces adicionales *Mitad humano - Voces adicionales *Mad Men - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales (2010) *Paradise Café - Voces adicionales (2009) *Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show - Voces adicionales *Tower Prep - Voces adicionales *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas (2000) *Crónicas de Seinfeld (redoblaje) - Elaine Benes (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) (1ª-9ª) *Project Accessory - Voces adicionales (2011) *Hawthorne - Voces adicionales *Mitad humano - Voces adicionales (2011) *Mozart in the Jungle - Lizzie (Hannah Dunne) (2014) *Un papá en apuros - Voces adicionales (2012) *Miss Marple *Prissionares *Ogro y princesa *Otro lado del mundo *José *Aída *Zoe *Kate +8 *Jake & Blake *Querubín *El pequeño Nick - Voces Adicionales *Zoe *Angels *Crash *Extraños (Versión argentina) *Preacher Telenovelas coreanas * My Only Love Song - Su-Jeong Song (Gong Seung Yeon) (2017) * Promesa de Amor - Jang Gook / Jang Dal Rae (Lee So Yeon) (2014) * Bella solitaria - Go Dok Mi (Park Shin Hye) (2013) 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Máscaras - Luma Valdez (Karen Junqueiro) redoblaje argentino 2016 Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Hatice Sultán (Selma Ergeç) voz *Sura & Seyit - Alexandra Verjenskaya (Şura) (Farah Zeynep Abdullah) (2014) *Esposa joven - Voces Adicionales (2013) Series Animadas *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Frankie Stein (Cassandra Morris, Thorna Thornwillow (Caitlin Prennace) (2017-) *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Aira (Ashleigh Ball) (2017) *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! - Planta (Betsy Sodaro) (2016) *Hamburguesas Bob - Louise Belcher (Kristen Schaal) desde 6ta temporada *Pecezuelos - Pamela Hamster (Sabrina Bryan) *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Amorosita *A de asombroso - Thera *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Debbie Kang *Ultimate Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson / Reina Carnage / Mujer Araña. *Bajoterra - Dana *X-Men - Kitty Pryde *Olivia - Profesora de ballet (ep. 15), Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Voces Adicionales *Doctora Juguetes *Motorcity - Voces adicionales *Especies en peligro - Pickle *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Milly Sparkles *Mini Beat Power Rockers - Dolores Anime *Yo-Kai Watch **Katie Forester (Aya Endō) **Inquielifante (Miho Hino) **NextHarMEOWny (Haruka Shimazaki) *Mononoke - Kayo (Yukana) Películas Animadas *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Viola (Grey DeLisle) (2009) *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard - Selenia (Selena Gomez) *Guerra de comida - Sunshine Goodness (Hilary Duff) (2013) *Princesita Sofía, Había una vez - Voces adicionales *Monster High: Electrizadas - Frankie Stein (Cassandra Morris) (2017) Películas de Anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Shiaoyu (Ikumi Hasegawa) (2018) *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Mariscal estelar / Amy Snapp (Emily Neves) (2017) *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Lucy "Lucy Loo" Adams (niña) (Haruka Shimazaki/Jenn Wong) y Katie Forester (Aya Endō/Melissa Hutchison) (2014) *El primer escuadrón - Nadia (Elena Chebaturkina) (2009) 'Películas' Sarah Gadon: *Maps to the Stars - Clarice Taggart (2014) *El hombre duplicado - Helen (2013) *Belle - Lady Elizabeth Murray (2013) *Un metodo peligroso - Emma Jung (2012) *Los diarios de la mariposa - Lucy (2011) Anna Kendrick: *Los Hollars - Rebecca (2016) *Causas & consecuencias - Diana (2012) *End of Watch - Janet (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Rosie (2012) Kate Mara: *10 años - Elise (2011) *HappyThankyouMorePlease - Mississippi (2010) (x2) *El expreso de medianoche - Abby (2008) (Versión argentina) Lily Collins: * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Clarissa "Clary" Fray (2013)(3° Versión) * Un invierno en la playa - Samantha Borgens (2012) Teresa Palmer: * Mi novio es un zombie - Julie Grigio (2013) * Llévame a casa esta noche - Tori Frederking (2011) Elizabeth Olsen * Red Lights - Sally Owens (2012) argentina * Paz, amor y malentendidos - Zoe (2011) Adelaide Clemens: *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Heather Mason / Sharon Da Silva (2012) *Wasted on the Young - Xandrie (2010) Scarlett Johansson * Hitchcock - Janet Leigh(2012) * Una canción de amor para Bobby Long - Pursy Will(2006)(Redoblaje 2014) Alison Pill *Señorita Sloane - Jane Molloy (2016) *De Roma con amor - Hayley (2012) Greta Gerwig *Mujeres del siglo XX - Abigail 'Abbie' Porter (2016) *Lola contra el mundo - Lola (2012)versión Otros: *Lo que ellas quieren - Lola (Marisa Tomei)(2000) redoblaje 2018 *La pequeña traviesa - Regina (Peri Baumeister) (2018) *Cada día - Rhiannon (Angourie Rice) (2018) *6 globos - Katie (Abbi Jacobson) (2018) *El pasajero - Voces adicionales (2018) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Juliette Danielle/ Lisa (Ari Graynor) (2017) *Thoroughbreds - Lily (Anya Taylor-Joy) (2017) *Realityhigh - Dani Barnes (Nesta Cooper) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Voces adicionales (2017) *La novicia - Hermana Cathleen (Margaret Qualley) (2017) *Toni Erdmann - Anca (Ingrid Bisu) (2017) *Yo, Tonya - Tonya Harding (Margot Robbie) (2017) (Doblaje Argentino) *Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween - Tiffany (Diamond White) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) (Redoblaje de 2017) *El comediante - Harmony Schiltz (Leslie Mann) (2017) *Aguas revueltas - Chicka (Naomi Sequeira) (2017) *Las Vueltas del Amor - Shazza (Lisa Kowalski) (2016) *Invasión al hogar - Liz (Leanne Lapp) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Hope (Jane Widdop) (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Libby (Rachel Cerda) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Annabelle Hooper (Bailee Madison) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Kathleen (Rebecca Ferguson) (2016) *Desenrola - Priscila (Olívia Torres) (2011) *Dioses de Egipto - Zaya (Courtney Eaton) (2016) 2ª versión *Subir el nivel Michelle (Lucy Southerland) (2016) *Café Society - Voonie (Kristen Stewart) (2016) *Sueños de Otoño - Anabelle Hancock (Jill Wagner) (2015) *Arma perfecta - Nina (Sasha Jackson) (2016) *The Black Hole - Aiyana Seneca (Lucine Fyelon) (2015) *La casa del tigre - Kelly (Kaya Scodelario) (2015) *Pernicious - Alex (Ciara Hanna) (2014) *Lapso de tiempo - Callie (Danielle Panabaker) (2014) *Decoding Annie Parker - Joan Parker (Marley Shelton) (2014) *Monos asesinos - Yin (Boni Yanagisawa) (2013) *Historia policíaca - Miao Miao (Tian Jing) (2013) *Short Term 12 - Jayden (Kaitlyn Dever) (2013) *Una oportunidad para Emma - Emma (Greer Grammer)/Narración (2016) *La impostora - Britanny (Cassie Scerbo) (2015) *Un amor verdadero - Sammie Harper (Kristina Pesic) (2014) *Abuela - Sage (Julia Garner) (2015) *Freaks of Nature - Lorelei (Vanessa Hudgens) (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Sidney (Kate Bosworth) (2015) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *No llores,vuela - Jannia Ressmore (Mélanie Laurent) (2015) *Testamento de Juventud - Títulos e Insertos (2015) *Video Games: The Movie - Chloe Dykstra y Jackie Izawa (2014) *Cocodrilo 2 - Kerri (Alicia Ziegler) (2007) Redoblaje 2015 *Viaje gratuito - MJ (Liana Liberato) (2014) *Love & Mercy - Marylin Wilson (Erin Drake) (2015) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Prisionera (Keri Hilson) *Dulces fiestas - Christy Reynolds (Erin Krakow) (2014) *Insidious: Chapter 3 - Quinn Brenner (Stefanie Scott) (2015) *Pancho: El perro millonario - Patricia (Patricia Conde) (2013) *Stalkers - Ivy (Mena Suvari) (2013) *One Direction: Así somos - Fan (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales (2013) *The To Do List - Wendy (Sarah Steele) (2013) *The East - Voces adicionales (2013) *Cuando el amor es para siempre - Anya (Rami Kahlon) (2013) *This Is the End - Emma Watson (2013) *She Made Them Do It - Sarah (Jenna Dewan) (2013) *Broken City - Katy (Alona Tal) (2013) *Bless Me, Ultima - Florence (Diego Miró) (2013) *Aftershock - Kylie (Lorenza Izzi) (2012) *One Direction: Our Story so Far - Voces adicionales (2012) *6 balas - Tanya (Adina Rapiteanu) (2012) *Adopción de terror - Cheryl Broadbent (Samaire Armstrong) (2012) *Fatal Honeymoon - Tina Watson (Amber Clayton) (2012) *Lazos perversos - India Stoker (Mia Wasikowska) (2013) *Filly Brown - Lupe Tonorio (Chrissie Fit) (2012) *Travesura de Perro - Lily (Brittany Curran) *Yoko - Marcella (Lilly Reulein) (2012) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Skylar (Julia Sarah Stone) (2012) *Finding Mrs. Claus - Hope (Aislyn Watson) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Reina / Recepcionista de Jeffrey / Recepcionista (2012) *Circle of Lies - Denise Dixon (Hilary Caitens) (2012) *Robot & Frank - Voces adicionales (2012) *Educando a mamá - Tavita (Raini Rodriguez) (2012) *Perros de paja - Janice Heddon (Willa Holland) (2011) *El niño y el fugitivo - May Pearl (Bonnie Sturdivant) (2012) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Celeste (Rashida Jones) (2012) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2012) *El exótico hotel Marigold - Sunaina (Tena Desae) (2012) *Radio Rebel - Stacy (Merritt Patterson) (2012) *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza - Enfermera (2012) *A Good Old Fashioned Orgy - Laura (Lindsay Sloane) (2011) *The Fighter - Sherri Ward (Jenna Lamia) (2012) *Violet & Daisy - Violet (Alexis Bledel) (2011) *Scream 4 - Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere) (2011) *The Woman in the Fifth - Ania (Joanna Kulig) (2011) *Justicia para Natalee - Natalee Holloway (Amy Gumenick) (2011) *En la oscuridad - Abby (Aimee Teegarden) (2011) *Asesinato en la frontera - Jennie Grace (Jacqueline Pinol) (2011) *Un asesino en la escuela - Taylor Fisher (Alison Woods) (2011) *Cyberbully - Samantha Caldone (Kay Panabaker) (2011) *The Day - Mary (Ashley Bell) (2011) *Juegos del pasado - Jenny (Sarah Wright) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *Collision Course - Samantha (Janis Peebles) *Doggie Boogie - Cassie Barbison (Jesse Draper) (2011) *Locuras de carnaval - Dominique (Genevieve Guzchack) (2011) *Higher Ground - Voces adicionales (2011) *Halt Auf Freier Strecke - Lilli Lange (Talissa Lilly Lemke) (2011) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Saskia (Jane Anne Thomas) (2011) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - Eve (Jillian Murray) (2011) *Inmortales - Phaedra (Freida Pinto) (2011) Argentina *Los 3 - Barbara (Shophia Reis) (2011) *Piraña 3D - Paula (Dina Meyer) (2011) *Peligrosa compañia - Rebecca (Leighton Meester) (2011) *Hanna - Sophie (Jessica Barden) (2011) *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Cherry Curie (Dakota Fanning) (2011) argentina *Barney's Version - Kate Panofsky (Anna Hopkins) LAPTV / Voces adicionales Sony *Bloodworth - Raven Lee Halfacre (Hilary Duff) (2010) *Déjame entrar - Madre de Owen (Cara Buono) (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Camarera (Allison Graham) (2010) *The Extra Man - Mary Powell (Katie Holmes) (2010) *Almas condenadas - Brittany Cunningham (Paulina olszynski) (2010) Argentina *Henry's Crime - Debbie (Judy Greer) (2010) Argentina *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - Voces adicionales (2009) *El árbol nacional - Katie (Paula Brancati) (2009) *Chloe - Anna (Nina Dobrev) (2009) Argentina *Casi embarazada - Emma Clayhill (Bridgit Mendler) (2009) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Amiga (2009) *La desaparición de Alice Creed - Alice Creed (Gemma Arterton) (2009) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Voces adicionales (2009) Argentina *The Beaver - Norah (Jennifer Lawrence) (2011) Argentina *Sorority Row - Ellie (Rumer Willis) Trailer / Voces adicionales (2009) *Creation - Voces adicionales (2009) Argentina *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - Cindy Harper (Carissa Capobianco) (2008) *Una estrella en el ejército - Private Petrovich (Olesya Rulin) (2008) *El Pantano (Redoblaje Argentino de 2013) - Claire niña / Rose (Niamh Wilson) (2006) *El empleado del mes (2006) (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Amy (Jessica Simpson) *Boat Trip Argentina - Voces diversas (2011) *Fair Game - Voces adicionales (2011) *El último hombre - Penny Collins (Asheley Deluca) (2011) *Josie y las melódicas (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Josie McCoy (Rachael Leigh Cook) *Mira quién habla ahora (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Daphne (Diane Keaton) *La camarera (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Dawn (Adrienne Shelly) *Recetas de amor (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Marido por accidente (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Cortocircuito - Voces adicionales (1986) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Sherley / Big Baby (2013) *Nacidos para matar - Voces adicionales (2011) *El asesino del internet - Megan McAllister (Agnes Bruckner) (2011) *The Switch - Voces adicionales (2010) *Limpieza Sunshine - Voces adicionales (2009) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - Lilou Suttel (Estelle Skornik) (2011) *The Reader - Voces adicionales (2008) *Más allá de la duda - Voces adicionales (2009) *Mi vida a los 17 - Nadine (Hailee Steinfeld) (2016) *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Lisa / Vendedora de lenceria *The Gathering - Voces adicionales (2002) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - Voces adicionales (2010) *First Squad - Nadia (Elena Chebaturkina) (2009) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Voces adicionales (2011) *All Hallow's Eve - Allison Stone (Kelsey Impicciche) (2016) *El fantasma del faro - Voces adicionales (2009) *Law Abiding Citizen - Voces adicionales (2009) *Solitary Man - Voces adicionales (2009) *Pistolero - Voces adicionales (1995) *The Cable Guy - Heather (Misa Koprova) (1996) *Tamara Drewe - Casey Shaw (Charlotte Christie) (2010) *Arena - Voces adicionales (2011) *Recetas de amor - Dawn (Adrienne Shelly) (2007) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces Adicionales (2012) *The Joneses - Jenn Jones (Amber Heard) (2009) *Nueva York, te amo - Voces adicionales (2009) *La Chica de mis Sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) *La Torre - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Sólo nos queda el amor - Gina Malacici (Angelina Jolie) (1996) *De vuelta a la vida *The Secret Scripture - Rose (Rooney Mara) (2016) *Saliendo con otros *Brain on Fire - Dr. Khan (Agam Darshi) - Sussanah Cahalan (Chloë Moretz) (2016) *4 Wedding Planners *2:22 *Craiglist Killer *La secretaria *Acción de gracias *A beautiful life *Kites *Bulletproof Bride *El erizo *Camino hacia el destino *Get Shorty *Todos quieren a Mandy *Rabbit without ears *The Cross *Grace Card *Field of Vision *Furia de leyenda *Seventeen and Missing *Nowhere boy *Sasquatch gang *Fifty Pills *Frame of Mind *On the Doll *Ulak *Justicia dos hombres *The Truth of Holloway *Heaven *Blond Ambition *Sueño de verano *Olentzero *Field of Vision *Meding Faces *Love's everlasting *Love's Unfolding Dream *Fifty Pills *Target *Sasquatch Gang *Manolito Gafotas *Condenado a Vivir *Buscando el perdón *Dulce clara *Plegaria sin respuesta *La biografiía de Georgia O'Keeffe *Dixie Chics *High School Musical Brasil *Zokkomon *Guerrero del bien *Rabbit without ears *El árbol mágico *Kerity, la casa de los cuentos *Brillo de arco iris *Seincerdaque nueva york *Answer This! *Christmas Tree *Forever 16 Telefilms Lacey Chabert *Una melodía navideña (2015) - Kristin Parson *Unas fiestas reales (2013) - Emily Taylor *Matchmaker Santa (2012) - Melanie Otros: *Buscando desesperadamente a Santa (2011) - Marissa Marlet (Paula Brancati) Series indias * Duele amar - Khushi Kumari Gupta (Sanaya Irani) Dramas coreanos *Cásate conmigo - Dong Bi (Han Groo) Reality shows * Guerrero ninja americano - Michelle Warnky V'ideojuegos' * Beyond: Two Souls - Jodie Holmes (Ellen Page) 'Especiales' *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Demi Lovato / Shay Mitchell *Kids' Choice Awards 2016 - Celebridades femeninas *Kids' Choice Awards 2017 - Demi Lovato / Miranda Cosgrove / Celebridades femeninas 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Main Post *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Main Post *Media Pro Com *Magma Productora *Video Dub *Polaco Audio Studio *Masterdubbing *Crystal Dub *Mandinga *Gapsa *Nicetopost Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010